Prometimos no llorar
by Charly Land
Summary: Ese era el acuerdo de nuestra unión. Cuando el desamor llegara, no habría reclamos ni llantos. Es el momento del adiós. [Ereri][Drabble] [Para Patatapandicornio] [Reto#DrabblesEsdeFanfics]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer |** ©Shingeki no Kyojin/進撃の巨人, sus personajes y trama son propiedad de su autor, Hajime Isayama. La trama de este Fic pertenece a ©Coorp. CharlyLand. Creación sin fines de lucro sólo recreativos.

 **Advertencia |** AU. BL. Cliché. Desamor.

 **Notas |** Este Fic está dedicado a _ **Patatapandicornio**_ por su cumpleaños ¡Y no me dio torta! Por eso la castigo Jump. Pero yo le regalo esta cosita rara a mi bella Alpha. ¡Felicidades mi amor!

Este Fic pertenece al Reto #DrabblesEsdeFanfics. Basado en la Canción del Gran Palito Ortega— Prometimos no llorar.

Al Fic.

* * *

 **Prometimos no llorar**

La luz solar de un naranja atardecer entraba por las grandes ventanas de un pequeño lugar bañando con sus cálidos rayos a un hombre que revolvía con una pequeña cuchará el amargo café humeante sobre la mesa. Sus facciones maduras reflejaban entre sus líneas de expresión el cansancio. La campanita de la puerta del local tintinea y el hombre levanta la mirada. Un muchachito con uniforme escolar entra a paso lento y sus ojos buscan entre las mesas. Las miradas se encuentran. Una sonrisa por parte de uno, un asentimiento por parte del otro.

— Perdona, se me ha hecho tarde.

—Pedí un capuchino con chocolate para ti, aún está tibio.

—Gracias.

—Es tu favorito.

El muchacho asiente.

— ¿Qué tal las clases, Levi? ¿Harás el examen para la universidad de Sina?

—Si.

—Bien —una pequeña pausa, respiraciones acompasadas—. A que ha sido muy bueno todo esto ¿no?

— ¿Qué?

—Lo nuestro.

Los ojos grises se abren como platos y sus dedos se quedan rígidos sobre la porcelana con adornos de flores y delicadas dobles asitas.

El silencio reina por breves segundos eternos hasta que el mayor sonríe y niega despacio.

—Creo que esta es la última vez que nos sentamos a tomar un café juntos.

— ¿Por qué? — las hebras color ébano cubre sus ojos que se han llenado de una telilla cristalina de lágrimas —. ¿Es porque no soy muy afectivo? Yo pue-do cam-biar— las palabras se le estacan en la garganta, un ligero temblor le recorría el cuerpo, se estaba hundiendo a cada granito de segundo. Unos dedos largos y morenos delinearon sus labios y no pudo evitar por la sorpresa levantar rápidamente la cabeza liberando a su paso las lágrimas que estaban pugnando por salir.

— Levi, esta será la última vez que nos veamos. Así que tratemos de estar bien. Quiero recordarte como siempre te he visto, fuerte. Por favor, no llores. Lo habíamos prometido ¿Lo recuerdas?

—Si. Cuando uno de los dos ya no sintiera nada…

—…se lo diríamos al otro y todo quedaría por la paz. Sin llantos, sin reclamos.

— ¿Ya no me quieres?

El hombre negó. Una lágrima recorrió la mejilla pálida del más joven.

— ¿Acaso no lo sientes, Levi? Lo nuestro se estaba volviendo una rutina. No es bueno para ninguno. Al final nos lastimaríamos. Eres joven, Levi. Esto algún día sólo será un recuerdo, tal vez bueno o tal vez no. Tómalo como una experiencia.

—Te quiero, sabes…eres mi primer amor…mi primero todo…yo…quiero que sea el único.

La risa suave del hombre mayor se libera en el aire.

—Fue todo muy bonito, desde esa tarde de jueves que nos conocimos. Pero…no nos hagamos mal — el sonido de la silla al correrse se esparce, el hombre se levanta y se coloca frente al chico. Un beso en su frente y un susurro —. Adiós, Levi.

El muchacho se queda con el corazón roto. El hombre se aleja con la seguridad que ha hecho lo mejor. Nunca podrá decirle que es el único amor de su vida, pero que no podría atarlo a él, no podría condenarlo a verlo como lo suyo se vuelve una amargura cuando aquella enfermedad —el Alzheimer— le quite hasta el sabor de su nombre. Era mejor así.

Quien ama deja en libertad al ser amado por la felicidad. Aunque el llanto les consuma el corazón a ambos por diferentes razones. El desamor también puede ser símbolo de algo más que el amor terrenal. Algo divino.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Naa, quería hacerlo al filo, pero no puede. El sufrimiento de mis bebés es mi sufrimiento. Bueno, pero al final no se quedan juntos así que vale ¿no? Espero haber cumplido el reto. Muchas gracias a todas las que leyeron.

Con amor

Charly*


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer |** ©Shingeki no Kyojin/進撃の巨人, sus personajes y trama son propiedad de su autor, Hajime Isayama. La trama de este Fic pertenece a ©Coorp. CharlyLand. Creación sin fines de lucro sólo recreativos.

 **Advertencia |** AU. BL. Cliché. Un poco de angst.

 **Notas | ¡** Bumm! Aparecí por aquí, no se lo esperaban verdad. Pero aquí estoy. Muchas gracias por todo. Disfruten del final total.

Al Fic.

* * *

 **Prometimos no llorar**

 **2**

 **.**

 **[** Se enamoró hasta de sus demonios, que vivir en ese infierno se convirtió en su paraíso **]**

 **.**

* * *

Las hojas pintadas de amarillo y café caen de los árboles de manera lenta y rítmica, como una danza de hojarascas gordas y multicolores. El sonido de un columpio es la melodía que acompañaba dicho baile. Un baile que representa una estación, otro tiempo más. La figura que sostiene un helado que se derrite en su mano no gusta de pensar en eso. Porque el tiempo representa olvido. Y el olvido es su enemigo. Aunque también ha aprendido a amarlo.

— Hola… ¿vives aquí cerca?

—Si.

—Oh, ya veo, creo que tengo tiempo viviendo aquí… ¿Ya nos hemos visto antes?

—Varias veces. ¿Quieres helado?

— ¿De qué sabor es?

—De calabazas con fresas.

—Vaya, es mi favorito, entonces…creo que si nos hemos encontrado antes.

—Si — extiende su mano y el otro toma su ofrecimiento. El rico helado con chispitas encima. Una verdadera tentación — ¿Puedo sentarme junto a ti?

—Por supuesto — se acomoda mejor y palmea a su lado invitándolo a sentarse en la banca columpio —. Sabes, tengo bastante frio y no acostumbro a comer helado en esos casos, pero me gusta este sabor y por eso no me importa congelarme las encías.

—Es un buen sabor — empieza a comer el helado con el que se quedó. Uno muy rico de menta y chocolate.

—Y ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Levi — susurra el muchacho de cabello color azabache —. Levi Ackerman Jeager.

El hombre parpadea, sus ojos se cristalizan. El cono del helado cae. Le tiemblan las manos. Nubarrones de recuerdos pasan en su cabeza, todos tan fragmentados pero hay uno completo y nítido entre ellos.

Levi.

Levi.

Levi.

—Mi…Le-vi — baja la cabeza y el flequillo de su cabello castaño ya manchado por hebras blancas le cubren los ojos —. Levi…perdóname — un sollozo escapa de su garganta. Le duele tanto hacerle eso a quien tanto ama.

—No llores, Eren. No hay porque hacerlo. No pasa nada —su mano blanca acaricia los cabellos y deja caer su helado, sus brazos atrapan a su contrario y lo envuelven en su calor —. De todos modos, siempre me recuerdas. No hay porque llorar, lo prometiste…lo prometimos.

No importa el dolor que cause esta situación. No debe haber lágrimas por parte ninguno de los dos. Porque no son culpables de nada. Y había sido su decisión el estar a su lado sin importarle nada más que el amor que los unía.

—No quiero olvidarte jamás.

—No lo harás. Yo estoy aquí. No dejaré que pase — le levanta el rostro y sus ojos se encuentran, y ahí, miles de sentimientos son transmitidos, como el día que se conocieron, como el día que se separaron, como el día que él lo arrebató del mundo y lo llevó a ese lugar que es su santuario y como sería el día que sus vidas se extinguieran. Porque el día que Eren, su amor, su esposo lo abandonara para siempre, él también abandonaría la vida.

Para estar en el más allá, juntos.

Porque era su decisión y su destino. Un destino por el que luchó incluso contra lo que no puede luchar. Pero ha valido la pena, los momentos compartidos, buenos o malos, todos son valiosos y son parte de su amor.

Un amor que navega entre hondas lagunas de olvido, dolor y constancia.

—Te amo, Levi. Te amo tanto.

—Yo también te amo.

—No me dejes ir.

—Nunca.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

 **A** _Patatapandicornio, deysizg501, Ola-chan, AstridHatakeAckermanJaeger, Faby Kaban y VientoyHielo._ Este Fic es para ustedes, un agradecimiento especial por leerlo y comentarlo, son realmente unas chicas geniales. También gracias a los Fav y Follows. Y espero que les haya gustado este final. Las amo.

Con amor

Charly*


End file.
